galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skullgator
The Skullgator appeared in 2017 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Steel. The skullgators are giant Gashadokuro-themed alligator combatants that serve Galvanax in Power Rangers Ninja Steel and later Madame Odius in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. These skeletal titans are usually sent down to Earth by Cosmo Royale whenever a contestant was rejected by the spectators to be Gigantified or to help a contestant to fight the Ninja Steel Rangers. After Spinferno had fallen in the battle against the Ninja Steel Rangers, Cosmo Royale questioned to the spectators in the Warrior Dome Ship if he should be given another chance. But unfortunately, the audience voted "no." So instead, Cosmo Royale hits the red button on his stage machine which sends down the first Skullgator to fight the Rangers. The Rangers tried with what they've could with their individual Ninja Steel Zords, with little to no success. When the Rangers finally combined their Zords to form the Ninja Steel Megazord, they've been able to defeat and destroy the Skullgator with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. After Ripcon failed and fled from the battle, a Skullgator was sent, but the rangers easily destroyed it with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Two Skullgators were sent to earth when Ripcon was ordered to go and get gigantified. When they were overpowered, they fused into a large skeleton sword that Ripcon used. They were separated then Ripcon and the two Skullgators were all destroyed by the new Ninja Fusion Zord. Another pair of Skullgators were deployed to assist Drillion, who was gigantified. They were easily destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord, though the battle ended when Drillion retreated. In Cosmo’s board game that trapped the rangers, a Skullgator was deployed. In addition, the rangers fought the Robo Rider Zord that got turned evil. The first Skullgator was destroyed by the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. However, another Skullgator joined the battle. When Levi joins the battle and regains control of his zord, the Skullgator is destroyed by the Bull Rider Megazord. Later, Badonna sends four Skullgators to help Brax against the Rangers. Brax will survive but the Skullgators will be destroyed by three combination of Megazords. To destroy the Rangers once and for all, Tynamon uses Odius's hammer with the Ninja Fusion Star and Levi's voice to fuse 6 Skullgators unleashed by Cosmo to create Megamauler. Megamauler defeats the Rangers easily, but they succeed to escape. Furious, Tynamon shrinks Megamauler who decides to crush him, but Tynamon reduces him to a normal size. Later, Levi succeeds to retake his voice with the help of Preston, destroy Megamauler with his new Super Star mode, defeats Tynamon and retrieves the Ninja Fusion Star. Megamauler is gigantified by Cosmo and is destroyed for good by the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord. Skullgators are very non-sapient and aggressive beasts. They would often lash out at anything in their way. Powers and Abilities * Strength: '''The Skullgators posses a great deal of strength due to their size. A single slash from one of tier pickaxes was enough to take down the Robo Red Zord and it was then able to easily pin it down. When fighting the Megazord in the episode "Gold Rush", a single slash from it's pickax knocked back the Megazord and severely shook up the cockpit. By swinging around in a circle, it can destroy all four of the Ninja Steel Megazord clones. * '''Durability: '''The Skullgators have thick skin that can withstand punishments from the Rangers. It is completely immune to the Dragonzord's Fire Breath and multiple kicks and punches from the Robo Red Zord had no effect. Being smacked by multiple boulders from the Nitro Zord did little and being stabbed on the nose by Calvin's Star Blade only made it angrier. Multiple blows from the Ninja Steel Megazord did nothing and a stab only caused a slight stumble. During one's battle against the Ninja Steel Megazord's clones, a slash from all four of them at the same time (creating a zap sound effect) got little reaction. A large number of strikes from the Robo Red Zord in it's Robo Red Zord Sky Sprint merely got it to cringe but seemingly did no damage. * '''Beam vision: '''The Skullgators can fire dark blue/purple colored energy beams from their eyes. How much damage this does is unknown because it was only used in the episode "Gold Rush" where it was blocked by the Drago-Shield. * '''Skullgator Sword Transformation: If two Shullgators appear in a battle with a monster or a villain, they can combine and transform into a large sword for which a monster or a villain can wield in battle Arsenals * '''Pick Ax: '''Skullgators wield pick axes in battle. See Also * Giant Yokai Gashadokuro Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Undeads Category:Skeletons Category:Crocodilians Category:Reptiles Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Aliens